¿Nuestro amor es un tabu?
by Pau Hyuuga
Summary: "Hay una chica que me gusta, es la primera desde que nací y la última hasta el día en que me muera, y esa chica siempre ha sido tu."..."Dicen que va a mejorar cuando el tiempo pase, dicen que la piel nueva crecerá y sanara, pero ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Por qué mis lágrimas aumentan a medida que pasa el tiempo?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Pau: Chicos espero que les guste mi fic, me tarde mucho en hacerlo asi que espero que lo disfruten^^**_

_**Kaoru: Claro que les va a gustar si se trata de mi.**_

_**Butch: Aquien le importa eso les gustara porque saldre yo.**_

_**Pau: Ajam¬¬ ustedes no son los unicos que salen... pff en fin las Demashitta! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen sola la hermosa historiaXD**_

_**Butch(20 años)**_

_**Brick(22 años)**_

_**Boomer(18 años)**_

_**Kaoru(18 años)**_

_**Momoko(21 años)**_

_**Miyako(17 años)**_

"_Aunque el amor puede ser en extremo desgastante, hago una promesa de guardar los hermosos recuerdos incluso de los días en que hemos llorado… Es una promesa"_

Recuerdo esas palabras como si hubiera sido ayer….pero han pasado ya 5 años y me pregunto ¿aun te acordaras de mí? ¿O siquiera lo que sentiste por mí?

_-5 AÑOS ANTES-_

-Kaoru ya vámonos se nos hará tarde- grito una chica de cabello rubio en una trenza, tez blanca y unos ojos celestes como el cielo, traía puesto una blusa de color aqua con una falda blanca y unos zapatos cerrados del mismo color de la blusa.

-Ya voy- contesto bajando las escaleras otra chica de cabello negro corto, tez blanca y ojos esmeralda, traía puesto una polera verde con unos shorts negros que le llegaban unos 5 centímetros arriba de la rodilla y con unos tenis negros.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir?- dijo la azabache subiéndose al auto, mientras una chica mayor pelirroja, tez blanca con unos ojos rosados que llevaba puesto un vestido color pastel y unos zapatos de color blanco, arrancaba el auto hacia la carretera.

-Kaoru, ya sabes que la abuela está sola y lo único que quiere es vernos, ya que no nos ha visto desde que teníamos 13 años…. ¿Aparte no quieres ver a la familia?- dijo la pelirroja.

- Si lo sé pero no quiero ir…. Pero no te hagas Momoko, tu solo quieres ir porque te gusta el hijo del panadero-termino diciendo Kaoru con una sonrisa burlona, provocando un sonrojo por parte de Momoko.

-No es cierto no tiene nada que ver Brick en esto- dijo la pelirroja defendiéndose.

-Chicas dejen de pelear ¿sí? Solo hay que divertirnos haya y pasarla de lo más lindo con la familia- dijo dulcemente la rubia.

-Tiene razón Miyako- dijo Momoko

-Bah como sea- dijo Kaoru mientras se acomodaba en el asiento mientras se ponía unos audífonos para oír "We were in love" de T-ara, en lo que se quedó dormida como un tronco.

_-¡Vamos Kaoru!- grito un pequeño niño de unos 6 años, cabello negro, tez blanca con unos ojos verde, tenía puesto una playera color verde que decía "Bad Boy" con unos jeans y unos converse color negro, corría en un parque muy bonito lleno de pasto y árboles._

_-¡Espérame Butch!- decía corriendo detrás una pequeña Kaoru con pelo largo, traía puesto una camiseta blanca con Hello Kitty en ella con un pantalón color rosa y unos tenis rosas._

_-Sí que eres lenta- dijo Butch_

_-No lo soy- dijo Kaoru haciendo un pequeño puchero_

_-¡Kaoru! ¡Es hora de irnos!- dijo la madre de Kaoru._

_-¡Ya voy mama!- dijo Kaoru apenas corriendo hacia ella pero alguien la coge de la mano impidiéndole seguir, ella voltea y ve a Butch deteniéndola- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Dame tus zapatos- dijo Butch_

_-¿Porque?- pregunto Kaoru algo confundida._

_-Solo dámelos- dijo_

_Ella se los quito y pudo ver que estaban llenos de lodo, ella se los dio a Butch y el empezó a limpiarlos en el pasto. Cuando termino de limpiarlos se los dio a Kaoru._

_-Ten, siguen estando algo sucios pero así no te regañaran- dijo un poco sonrojado, ella se puso los tenis y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Gracias, eres el mejor primo- le dijo mientras corría hacia su mama y Butch solo se tocó la mejilla y se sonrojo._

-Kaoru…..Kaoru….Ya llegamos- decía Miyako tratando de despertar a Kaoru.

-Así no se despierta a Kaoru mira es así- decía Momoko, estaba muy enojada porque llevaban media hora tratando de despertar a Kaoru, mientras se acercaba a la oreja de Kaoru- ¡Kaoru! ¡Flojonaza de primera ya llegamos! ¡Así que levanta tu trasero de mi carro!- gritaba Momoko.

-¡Que rayos te pasa loca maniática!- le respondió Kaoru a Momoko.

-¡Me pasa que quiero que!...- Momoko no pudo terminar lo que dijo porque Miyako la interrumpió.

-Momoko- dijo Miyako

-¡Que quieres!- dijo Momoko

-Voltea- dijo Miyako, entonces Momoko volteo y pudo ver a Brick muy asustado.

-Estas son para ti- dijo Brick entregándole un ramo de rosas.

-Gracias Brick no debiste- decía Momoko con corazones en los ojos.

-Bipolar- decía bufando Kaoru.

-¿Kaoru?- dijo una voz muy conocida para Kaoru.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Kaoru algo confundida no reconocia bien al chico pero se le hacia conocido de algun lado.

_**Pau: TADA! esto fue todo por el primer capitulo ¿les gusto? quien creen que sera la de la voz misteriosa**_

_**Miyako: Todo esto y mas descubranlo en nuestro proximo capitulo^^**_

_**Momoko: Y DEJEN REVIEWS:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pau: Aqui esta la conti! espero que les guste estuve trabajando mucho en esto asi que disfrutenlo.**_

_**Las Demashitta! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen solo la historia:3**_

_**Butch(20 años)**_

_**Kaoru(18 años)**_

_**Brick(22 años)**_

_**Momoko(21 años)**_

_**Boomer(18 años)**_

_**Miyako(17 años)**_

-No te acuerdas de mí, mi pequeña primita- decía un chico de cabello negro en una coleta con un flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos verdes, tez blanca unos 10 centímetros más alto que Kaoru, traía una camisa verde pegada a su bien formado abdomen y una chaqueta de cuero con unos jeans negros y tenis verdes con destellos negros.

-¿Butch?- pregunto sorprendida la azabache.

-Sigues siendo lenta como antes- decía burlonamente Butch.

-No soy lenta- decía Kaoru mientras hacia un puchero- Solo que no te reconocí, has cambiado mucho.

-Tú también has cambiado, ya no eres la niña llorona que lloraba por todo-dijo el azabache.

-No era llorona… solo se me metía mucha basurita en los ojos- decía un poco enfadada.

-Kaoru- dijo el azabache captando la atención a Kaoru- Te extrañe mucho- dijo esto último mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Aaam disculpen y yo que? –decía Miyako con los ojos de gatito abandonado.

-Ahí no te pongas celosa Miya- decía el azabache mientras le daba un abrazo corto.

Butch siempre fue cariñoso con sus primas, las quería mucho ya que eran las únicas que tenia. Pero nunca sintió el mismo cariño por Kaoru que con Miyako y Momoko, con ella era diferente la quería más que una prima.

-Y a tu Boomer no le das un abrazo?- decía un rubio de ojos azules y tez blanca, traía puesto una camiseta azul con unos jeans morados y unos tenis azules.

-¡Boomer!- gritaba la rubia saltando hacia el nombrado para después abrazarlo- A pasado tanto tiempo- dijo esto último plantándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te digo que… mejor dejemos a los tortolitos a solas- decía Butch al oído de la azabache.

-Si vámonos- decía esto último yéndose los dos azabaches del lugar.

Butch y Kaoru anduvieron caminando y charlando toda la tarde mientras daban un paseo por el pueblo, La gente del pueblo al mirarlos decían "que bonita pareja" o "que suertudo(a)", lo que nadie sabía es que eran primos. Los azabaches pararon a descansar en una banca de un hermoso parque lleno de árboles, flores y algunos juegos.

-Kaoru- dijo Butch

-Mande- respondió

-¿Cómo has estado…. Desde el accidente?

La azabache no respondió solo agacho la cabeza, reteniendo las lágrimas. Butch pudo notarlo entonces la abrazo , Kaoru no resistió más y empezó a llorar, el azabache solo la abrazo más fuerte.

Kaoru no era una persona fácil de intimidar y menos hacerla llorar, ella era fuerte y no se dejaba por nadie pero cuando ocurrió el accidente y su madre murió una parte de ella no volvió a ser la misma. ¿Y qué hay de su padre? Pues las abandono por una puta cuando ella solo tenía solo 4 años, desde entonces su madre era todo para ella aparte claro de sus hermanas.

_-Vamos Kaoru! Será divertido!- decía un Butch de 12 años jalándole de la mano a la azabache._

_-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntaba una Kaoru de 10 años._

_-Ya verás- corrieron hasta llegar a una cancha de baloncesto- Te reto a que no puedes ganarme_

_-Hmph ya veremos- entonces los azabaches jugaron, hicieron su mejor esfuerzo y el marcador termino 6-5._

_-¡Ja! ¡Te gane!- festejaba victoriosa la azabache._

_-Hmph- dijo resignado Butch- te deje ganar_

_-Si claro admítelo te gane_

_-Pido revancha_

_-Acepto- entonces volvieron a jugar toda la tarde hasta que se hiso de noche._

_-Buen juego- dijo entre jadeos de cansancio la azabache mientras se sentaba en una banca._

_-Si buen juego- se sentó junto a ella, hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que el azabache rompió el silencio- Sabes Kaoru… siempre he sentido algo por ti… más que primos… creo que te…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque lo interrumpió un ronquido._

_El volteo y vio a una Kaoru durmiendo como un bebe en su hombro, pero él no se enojó sino sonrió. Entonces la cargo en su espalda y camino hasta la casa de su abuela, en donde se hospedaba la azabache los días que se iba a quedar._

Butch iba caminando por el pueblo rumbo a la casa de su abuela cargando a Kaoru en su espalda.

-Aaaahh- suspiro el azabache y luego sonrió- _Como en los viejos tiempos-_ pensó.

_**Pau: TADA! esta aqui dejo la conti espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Momoko: ¿Que sera lo que Butch le queria decir a Kaoru hace 8 años?**_

_**Brick: Esto y mucho mas descubranlo en nuestro proximo capitulo:D**_

_**Boomer: Dejen REVIEWS^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pau: Chicos aqui esta la conti, espero que les guste_**

**_Butch: y esta flojonaza subira cada semana un nuevo capitulo_**

**_Pau: jajaja¬¬ no soy flojonaza simplemente no tengo mucho tiempo_**

**_Kaoru: osea se la pasa dormida_**

**_Pau: no es cierto! en fin las Demashitta! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen sola la historia_**

**_Kaoru(18 años)_**

**_Butch(20 años)_**

**_Brick(22 años)_**

**_Momoko(21 años)_**

**_Miyako(17 años)_**

**_Boomer(18 años)_**

_En un hermoso lugar lleno de árboles y llamativas flores se encontraba una bella de 8 años lloraba sentaba en el verde pasto sosteniendo una pequeña cometa._

_-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto un Butch de 10 años._

_-Sniff….. Mi cometa…. Sniff… se rompió- dijo la azabache con lágrimas en sus ojos.-Déjame verla- Kaoru se la dio, el azabache estuvo pensando cómo arreglar la cometa mientras la veía- Espérame aquí, no te vayas a ir ¿de acuerdo?- la azabache solo asintió y Butch se fue del lugar con la cometa._

_La pequeña Kaoru espero, espero y espero, la azabache empezó a preocuparse ya que había pasado más de una hora y Butch no aparecía. Cuando Kaoru se estaba parando para buscar a su primo, Butch llega corriendo hacia ella con una nueva cometa muy idéntica a la suya solo que esta era un poco más grande que la que había roto._

_-Ten, no pude arreglar la otra así que….. Fui y te compre una nueva- dijo Butch un poco sonrojado._

_La azabache no sabía que decir, ella siempre quiso mucho a su primo, aunque últimamente sentía algo diferente cuando ella estaba con él, era algo que nunca había sentido antes pero ¿Qué es? La pequeña Kaoru simplemente lo abrazo y unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos- Gracias Butch….. Te quiero._

_-_Los rayos del sol iluminaban el cuarto Kaoru, el cual consistía en una cama matrimonial con sabanas verdes, una mesita de noche alado de esta, un armario y una ventana grande con cortinas color amarillo, donde la azabache se levantaba de su sueño, con pereza se sentó en su cama y tallo sus ojos adormilados mientras se ponía las pantuflas de conejitos que le había regalado Miyako, se levantó y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina en pijamas, su pijama consistía en una camisa negra pegada de tirantes y un pantalón holgado verde, la azabache entro a la cocina un poco adormilada encontrándose con su abuela, Momoko, Miyako y ….

-¡Kya!¿ Qué haces aquí?¿Y tan temprano?- grito la azabache al ver a Butch jugando con una de las perritas de su abuela.

-Vengo a ver a mi abuela ¿Qué acaso eso es ilegal?- dijo el azabache burlonamente.

-No pero no me esperaba verte tan temprano- dijo Kaoru sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Y qué quieres desayunar?- pregunto dulcemente su abuela.

-Amm ….¿qué hay?

-Tengo chilaquiles, chicharon en salsa verde, huevos con jamón, y ensalada de manzana.

-Suena rico todo… quiero todo- dijo Kaoru con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Todo?- dijo sorprendido Butch.

-Sí, Kaoru tiene un gran apetito- dijo desinteresada Momoko dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

-¿Enserio?- dijo el azabache

-Sí, ella fue la primera chica de nuestra ciudad de comer 25 hot dogs en 5 minutos- dijo Miyako.

-Hay no es para tanto – decía la azabache comiendo su desayuno, al terminar se levantó de la mesa y agradeció por la comida y se fue a bañar, termino y se puso, una camisa amarilla pegada a su cuerpo con unos jeans verdes y unos botines negros. Bajo las escaleras encontrándose con un azabache sentado en el sillón cambiando de canal a la televisión.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto Butch cambiando de canal.

-Pues me fui a bañar ¿Qué no ves?- dijo Kaoru.

-Te veo igual- dijo el azabache desinteresado continuando cambiando de canal.

-¿Y qué haces aun aquí?- dijo Kaoru algo molesta.

-Pues la abuela fue hacer unos mandados, Momoko fue a la panadería según ella a "comprar" pan ósea fue a ver a Brick y Miyako se fue con Boomer a la ciudad de compras- dijo el azabache apagando la televisión ya que no había nada bueno que ver - ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto levantándose del sillón poniéndose su chaqueta.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto confundida

-Al parque de diversiones, me regalaron dos boletos la semana pasada-

-¿Y quién dijo que yo quería ir?-

-Bueno si tienes algo mejor que hacer te dejo- dijo este dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Espera…. Voy- Butch sonrió y salieron de la casa dirigiéndose al auto del azabache, un eclipse negro, subieron y Butch arranco el carro.

El parque de diversiones era gigante, había toda clase de juegos desde la rueda de la fortuna hasta la montaña rusa.

-¿A cuál te quieres subir?- pregunto el azabache.

-Ese- dijo Kaoru corriendo hacia la montaña rusa, Butch sola la siguió, se subieron a todos los juegos pero aún les faltaba dos.

-Ahora sigue la casa embrujada- dijo Butch arrastrando a Kaoru, cuando entraron a la casa embrujada Butch sintió tensa a la azabache, entonces comprendió que tenía miedo- ¿Tienes miedo?- Kaoru solo negó con la cabeza –_Maldito orgullo el tuyo-_ pensó el azabache, entonces con su brazo derecho rodeo a Kaoru provocando que esta se sonrojara, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la salida, donde se fueron directo hacia la rueda de la fortuna. Se subieron a la cabina número 5 de la rueda de la fortuna , cuando los subieron a la cima los azabaches no decían palabra en todo ese rato hasta que…

-Kaoru- dijo el azabache.

-Mande- respondió viéndolo a los ojos.

-Tengo que confesarte algo-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Te… te….. Te amo- dijo este último plantándole un beso en los labios de la azabache, la cual estaba en shock.

**Pau: TADA! hasta aqui lo dejo espero que les haya gustado**

**Miyako: ¿Como reaccionara Kaoru? ¿Le correspondera a Butch? Esto y mucho mas descubranlo en nuestro siguiente capitulo:D**

**Boomer: DEJEN REVIEWS;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pau: Chicos aqui les tengo la conti espero que les guste**

**Las Demashitta!Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

**_Kaoru(18 años)_**

**_Butch(20 años)_**

**_Brick(22 años)_**

**_Momoko(21 años)_**

**_Miyako(17 años)_**

**_Boomer(18 años)_**

"Porque tu eres mi ultimo amor, porque tu eres el amor que jamas volveré a conocer- dijo el azabache provocando un sonroja a Kaoru."

**Flashback**

-Te.. Te.. Te amo!- dijo esto el ultimo planteándole un beso en los labios dejando a la azabache en shock.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA HACES?!- dijo Kaoru despegando a Butch de sus labios.

-Te beso ¿que no ves?- dijo el azabache.

-¡Pero soy tu prima!- dijo muy alterada Kaoru.

-¿Y que tiene?¿Yo te amo?¿Que acaso no me amas?- dijo Butch acercándose mas a la azabache.

-Pues nunca lo había pensado bien pero cuando estoy contigo empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, mi corazón empieza a palpitar rápidamente y no te puedo sacar de mis pensamientos- dijo la azabache pensando.

-Yo también siento lo mismo cuando estas a mi lado y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Butch

-Pues no se déjame lo pienso-

-Esta bien te esperare todo lo que quieras-

-¿Por qué estas dispuesto a esperar?-

-Porque tu eres mi ultimo amor, porque tu eres el amor que jamas volveré a conocer- dijo el azabache provocando un sonroja a Kaoru.

**Fin del flashback**

¿Porque tuviste que ser mi primo?¿porque no fuiste alguien mas? Pero debo de admitir que te amo.

-¿Porque me pasa esto a mi?- dijo la azabache en la cocina con un vaso de chocolate caliente.

-Tal vez porque estabas destinada a el desde que naciste- dijo una voz dulce.

-¡Miyako!¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto asustada la azabache.

-Vengo por chocolate y no deberías de dejar de amar a Bucth solo porque son primos- dijo la rubia sirviéndose en una taza celeste chocolatito.

-Jejeje ¿de que hablas?- dijo Kaoru tratando de hacerse la que no sabe.

-A mi no me mientes se perfectamente que Bucth esta enamorado de ti y tu de el- dijo Miyako dándole un sorbo a su chocolate.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Pues era por la forma por la que se miraban y se hablaban aparte no tenia con nadie con quien jugar ya que Momoko se la pasaba desde niña con Brick hasta que conocí a mi Boomer- dijo esto ultimo suspirando de amor.

-¿Entonces Momoko también sabe?-

-No ella nunca se da cuenta de nada- rieron las dos chicas al saber que era cierto, las chicas siguieron hablando y después de terminar sus chocolates se fueron a dormir.

_En la noche en una hermosa quinta donde se festejaban una boda, la novia tenia un hermoso vestido de novia color blanco estilo princesa con unos detalles con piedras y el novio estaba con espectacular esmoquin el cual le sentaba muy bien, todos estaban bailando vals con los novios._

_-¿Porque no bailas?- pregunto un Butch de 15 años, traía puesto un esmoquin con la corbata floja, la camisa desfajada y unos tenis negros el cual lo hacían ver muy atractivo._

_-No se bailar- dijo una Kaoru de 13 años, traía puesto aunque no lo crean un vestido verde con un cinturón amarillo debajo de sus pechos le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y le favorecía muy bien._

_-Hmph ven- dijo el azabache llevándose a Kaoru a la pista de baile con el._

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kaoru confundida._

_-Te enseño a bailar-dijo esto ultimo mientras tomaba la mano de Kaoru y ponía su otra mano en su cadera, entonces empezó a sonar la canción "Cry Cry" de T-ara- sígueme el ritmo- le dijo Butch al oído a la azabache, entonces empezó a bailar espectacular en realidad Butch era uno de los mejores bailarines de país y le apasionaba bailar, los fotógrafos del lugar estaban tomado fotos a la pareja y los novios estaban encantados por ver que sus sobrinos se estén divirtiendo bailando._

_-No bailas tan mal para ser tu primera vez- dijo Butch._

_-Gracias pero a comparación tuya tu bailas extraordinario- dijo Kaoru asombrada por como bailaba su primo._

_-No es nada al cabo siempre bailo increíble con las chicas que quiero- dijo esto ultimo dándole un beso en el extremo de los labios de Kaoru- En fin me voy….Adios primita._

_-Adios- dijo esto ultimo la azabache dirijiendo su mano al extremo de su boca._

La mañana estaba nublada parecía que iba a llover, y una azabache despertaba después de dormir, se tallo los ojos y se dirijio a bañar, termino y se vistió con un short verde y una camiseta de My Chemical Romance y unos tenis grises. Bajo las escaleras y se dirijio a la cocina, al llegar pudo notar que se encontraban sus hermanas y su abuela y alguien que no deseaba tanto ver.

-Buenos días- dijo la azabache.

-Buenos días- respondieron en unison.

-Querida Kaoru, podrías después de desayunar ir al supermercado a comprar los preparativos de la cena?- pregunto dulcemente su abuela.

-Claro abuela, solo hazme una lista de ello y voy- respondio Kaoru.

-¿Pero no será mucho para ti sola?... mm.. ya se ¿Butch podrias acompañar a Kaoru por los preparativos?- pregunto la abuela.

-Si claro no hay problema- respondio con una sonrisa el azabache.

-¡Pero abuela!¡Yo puedo sola!- dijo Kaoru.

-Kaoru es mucho para ti y no quiero que te lastime así que iras con Butch- dijo la abuela

-Pff esta bien- dijo esto comiendo el desayuno, termino y agarro la lista de los preparativos hacia el supermercado y Butch siguiéndola.

-¿Ya me puedes responder a mi pregunta?- dijo el azabache

-Hmph- dijo Kaoru sin verlo.

Butch la agarra de su ante brazo la voltea y la obliga a verlo a los ojos- Mirame y respóndeme a la pregunta- Kaoru estaba muy sorprendida por la reacción de parte del azabache.

-¡¿Quieres saber la respuesta?!- le grito la azabache.

-¡Si dimela!- le respondió, en eso empezaron a caer unas gotas de lluvia.

-¡Te amo idiota!- dijo esto ultimo besándolo en los labios.

**Pau: TADA! hasta aqui lo dejo**

**Miyako:¿Que les parecio?¿Les gusto?**

**Kaoru: Ma les vale que si porque bese a un idiota**

**Butch: Oye! Pero adimite que te gusto**

**Kaoru: un perro besa mejor que tu**

**Butch: hay pero bien que te gustan mis besos**

**Miyako: En los que se pelean aquellos ¿Que pasara ahora con Kaoru y Butch?¿Que dira su familia si se entera? esto y mucho mas descubranlo en nuestro proximo capitulo.**

**Kaoru y Butch: DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pau: Konishiwa! aqui esta la conti espero que les guste.**

**Kaoru: lamentamos que este corto pero algunas se quedaron sin inspiracion**

**Pau: es ciertoQ.Q en fin las Demashitta! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen solo la historia**

_-Butch… t...tú me gustas...mucho… por favor acepta mis sentimientos- dijo una chava de cabello castaño, guapa, tez morena, delgada y traía puesto un vestido morado corto con unos zapatos abiertos._

_-No- dijo secamente un Butch de 14 años._

_-¿Porque no? Me dijeron que no tienes novia.- dijo la chava._

_-Porque no soporto la presencia de gente fea como tú- dijo esto serio el azabache, cuando la chava le da una cachetada, dejando a una Kaoru de 12 años con los ojos abiertos._

_-Vámonos- dijo el azabache alejándose del lugar siendo seguido por Kaoru._

_-¿Por qué fuiste tan grosero con esa chica?- pregunto Kaoru._

_-Hay una chica que me gusta, es la primera desde que nací y la última hasta el día en que me muera- dijo el Butch mientras pensaba en esa persona._

_-Wow sí que debe de estar bien enamorado de esa chica- pensó la azabache._

Se encontraba bajo la lluvia una pareja de azabaches besándose, mientras un pelirrojo observaba la escena impactado, no podía creer que la hermana y el primo de su novia se estaban besando, que no entienden que eso inmoral es algo que va contra las reglas de la sociedad. El pelirrojo decidió mejor hablar con ellos sobre lo que vio e irse.

Los azabaches tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Hay una chica que me gusta, es la primera desde que nací y la última hasta el día en que me muera, y esa chica siempre ha sido tu- dijo el azabache mirando a los ojos a Kaoru mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Entonces estuviste esperando por mí todos estos años?-

-Si cada uno de los días de mi existencia espere este día con ansias-

-¡Oigan tortolos es mejor que se quiten de la lluvia sino quieren tener un resfriado!- grito Miyako con un paraguas celeste junto a Boomer.

Los azabaches se quitaron de la lluvia y se metieron a la casa de la abuela donde se secaron y cambiaron de ropa, mientras su abuela los regañaba- ¡QUE LES PASA! ¡PUDIERON TENER NEUMONIA! ¡Y USTEDES JUGANDO BAJO LA LLUVIA!- los regañaba la abuela mientras los azabaches se reían.

El día pasó hasta llegar la noche y los azabaches estaban hablando y riendo en la sala, cuando entra el pelirrojo seriamente.

-¿Por qué tan serio Brick?- pregunto Kaoru.

-No es nada solo que vi algo que nunca me lo esperaba ver- contesto el pelirrojo.

-Entonces viste a Momoko con alguien más- dijo burlonamente Butch.

-No vi a su hermana y a su primo besarse bajo la lluvia- dijo Brick dejando a los azabaches sorprendidos, en realidad no se habían percatado que alguien los estaba viendo besarse.

-Brick por favor no digas nada- dijo Kaoru alterada.

-No diré nada pero- dijo Brick.

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto Bucth molesto.

-Momoko tiene que saberlo también-

-¡Pero Momoko nunca lo aprobaría y lo sabes bien!- grito más alterada Kaoru.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Miyako entrando a la habitación.

-Nada que tu hermana y tu primo son novios- dijo Brick

-¡¿Ya le pediste?!- pregunto la rubia emocionada.

-No aun no- dijo Butch.

-¿Tu sabias de esto?- pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

-Si desde hace mucho- contesto sonriendo la rubia

-¿Y porque no habías dicho nada?- pregunto el pelirrojo alterado

-Porque son muy linda pareja-

-¿Entonces le dirán a Momoko o su secreto será rebelado?- dijo amenazando Brick.

-Pff… está bien le diré yo- dijo Kaoru saliendo del cuarto dejando a todos sorprendidos.

En la cocina se encontraba Momoko haciendo galletas de chispas de chocolate, cuando una azabache entro al cuarto.

-Momoko…. Butch y yo nos amamos y no importa lo que hagas para separarnos nosotros seguiremos juntos no importa que- dijo la azabache dejando sorprendida a Momoko.

-Kaoru... –

**Pau: espero que les haya gustado y perdon por hacer la historia tan cortaXD**

**Boomer: ¿Que pasara ahora que Momoko lo sabe?¿Intentara separarlos?¿Creera que es inmoral?**

**Miyako: Esto y mucho mas descubranlo en nuestro proximo capitulo**

**La abuela: DEJEN REVIEWS y no juegen bajo la lluvia!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pau: les traigo la conti antes porque no los podia dejar asi, asi que espero que les vaya a gustar**

**Momoko: Obvio que les va a gustar si yo soy la heroina aqui**

**Pau: ja! no¬¬ en fin las Demashitta!Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen solo la historia**

**_-5 AÑOS ANTES-_**

_**En una carretera, se encontraba Saeko, la mama de Kaoru manejando un auto, un fiesta verde limón, mientras se peleaba con su hija.**_

_**-¡Mama!¡Te odio!- gritaba una Kaoru de 13 años.**_

_**-¡Solo porque no te dejo ponerte un maldito tatuaje me odias!¡Ja, aun eres solo una niña!- grito Saeko, ella siempre había sido una gran persona al igual que bella.**_

_**-¡Y tu una vieja viuda que solo me quiere joder la vida…..sabes te odio desde el fondo de mi corazón!- grito furiosa Kaoru.**_

_**En eso otro carro iba a toda velocidad directo al auto donde estaban Kaoru y Saeko, los autos chocaron. Saeko y Kaoru las llevaron directamente al hospital, Kaoru tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo pero nada grave, al contrario con Saeko tenía una gran hemorragia en el estomago.**_

_**Después de 8 horas en el quirófano, los doctores no pudieron salvarla, Miyako y Momoko fueron las primeras en enterarse, porque Kaoru seguía dormida, al despertar lo primero que vio Kaoru es a sus dos hermanas llorar.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kaoru confundida.**_

_**-Kaoru..-dijo llorando Miyako.**_

_**-Mama… ha… muerto…-dijo llorando Momoko.**_

_**Oír esas palabras para Kaoru era como acido para sus oídos, aunque ella se había peleado con una de las personas que amaba y antes de morir no, no podía ser cierto- Tsk ¡No es cierto díganme que no es cierto! ¡Por favor!- dijo esto último la azabache estallando en lagrimas.**_

_**En el funeral mucha gente fue ninguna sonreía todas lloraban cuando se fueron todos la azabache fue hacia la tumba se dejo caer de rodillas al leer el nombre de su madre.**_

_**- Madre… aunque sea joven e inexperta, creo que ya he comprendido el significado de tus oraciones en silencio…..por timidez no había sido capaz de decirte, mama yo realmente te amo- dijo Kaoru llorando en la tumba de su madre, cuando un azabache la abraza por la espalda fuertemente.**_

_**-Lo siento mucho, estoy aquí para ti-dijo Butch abrazándola un poco mas mientras ella lloraba.**_

_**-**_-Kaoru…¡Que os sucede a vosotros! que no comprendéis que está mal!-grito enfurecida la pelirroja- sin embargo.. arigatou...-dijo más calmada.

-¿Eh?- dijo confundida la azabache.

-Arigatou por decírmelo – dijo Momoko abrazando a su hermana menor- Y ustedes dejen de estar espiando por detrás de la puerta- dijo mientras abría la puerta dejando caer a Butch, Miyako, Boomer y Brick.

-Jeje que pena- dijo esto último la rubia mientras todos se fueron del lugar dejando una nube de polvo.

-¡Butch ven ahora mismo!- grito Momoko mientras el azabache volvía.

-Mande- dijo Butch algo angustiado.

-Cuida a mi hermana-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido el azabache.

-¡Que cuides a mi hermana o te mato!- grito desesperada Momoko.

-Gracias Momoko eres la mejor- dijo Kaoru felizmente abrazando a Butch.

-Si lo sé pero tú tienes que pedirle a mi hermana ¿ok?- dijo Momoko.

-OK- le respondió besando a la azabache, entonces Momoko los dejo solos para luego irse con Brick.

La noche paso dejando una hermosa mañana donde los azabaches saldrían en su primera cita juntos a una pista de hielo.

-¡Ahahahaha!- dijo Kaoru cayendo de pompas al hielo.

-¿Por qué te caes?- pregunto el azabache.

-Porque me encanta caerme al hielo- dijo sarcásticamente.

-No seas sarcástica-

-Perdón pero no se patinar-

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes- Entonces el azabache la levanto y empezó a patinar despacio con Kaoru agarrada de su mano, patinaron y patinaron en diferentes formas hasta que se hiso de noche y empezó a hacer mucho frio.

-Brr hace frio- dijo la azabache cruzándose los brazos, entonces Butch le puso su chaqueta- Gracias- La azabache se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla, los dos pararon en una fuente donde Kaoru se sentó en un borde de la fuente, mientras Butch estaba parado mirándola.

-Kaoru… tengo algo que pedirte- dijo serio el azabache.

-Si es dinero… no tengo me quede pobre- dijo Kaoru.

-No es eso- dijo mas serio

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo el azabache arrodillándose agarrándole la mano a Kaoru, dejando a Kaoru sin palabras.

**Pau: Sexy Eyes, Sexy Mouth Don't You Know... Sexy Love! hasta aqui la dejo espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus reviews me han apoyado y animado a seguir con esta historia^^**

**Miyako:¿Que le dira Kaoru a Butch?¿La demas familia lo aceptara?**

**Momoko: Esto y mucho mas descubranlo en nuestro proximo capitulo**

**Brick: DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pau: chicos aqui les dejo la conti! gumen por no aber actualizado pero ehe estado ocupada**

**Butch: mucho rollo contigo solo disfruten el fic**

**Pau: ¬¬ que lindo en fin las Demashitta!Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen solo la historia**

_En una plaza con una hermosa fuente en medio se encontraba un Butch de 14 años sentado al borde de la fuente junto a una azabache de 12 años viendo las estrellas del cielo._

_-Sabes las estrellas brillan mas cuando están juntas- dijo Kaoru._

_-Son hermosas- dijo el azabache._

_-Lastima que nunca podre brillar como ellas- dijo Kaoru un poco triste._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Butch volteando a ver a la azabache con una ceja fruncida._

_-Que nadie nunca quisiera estar conmigo-_

_-Claro que no, debe de haber miles de chicos que se mueren por ti-_

_-No es cierto nadie en su santo juicio quisiera estar conmigo, a comparación tuya tienes a todas las chicas comiendo de tu mano- dijo la azabache haciendo parar a Butch un poco enojado._

_-¡Solamente un tonto no podría enamorarse de alguien como tú! Eres hermosa, inteligente, atlética y una gran persona… y yo si quisiera estar contigo- dijo esto último sonrojándose Butch._

-¡Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Aaam aaammm pues….-Kaoru no pudo terminar lo que iba decir porque la interrumpieron.

-¡Kaoru!- grito un chico de ojos morados, tez aperlada, cabello castaño, alto, traía puesto una camisa negras con unos jeans morados y unos tenis negros, abrazaba a la azabache.

-¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?!- grito Kaoru apartando al castaño.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas de tu mejor amigo?- dijo el castaño llorando.

-¿Mejor…? ¡Romeo!- dijo Kaoru abrazando a Romeo- ¡Hace años que no te veo!

-Al parecer aun sigues siendo lenta- dijo burlándose Romeo en eso ve a Butch celoso por lo que pasaba- ¿Y se puede saber quién es el sexy azabache de haya?- dijo Romeo guiñándole el ojo a Butch provocándole al azabache un desagrado.

-Es mío- dijo Kaoru poniéndose enfrente de Butch.

Romeo se empezó a reír- Lo sé cariño, lo note por su mirada de celos cuando m abrazaste- dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos a Kaoru.

Los azabaches se quedaron hablando con el castaño divertidamente, pero Butch no se fiaba del castaño, tenía el algo que no le gustaba.

-Bueno ya se hace de tarde y tenemos que irnos- dijo Butch poniendo su brazo sobre Kaoru.

-Nos vemos Romeo- dijo la azabache yéndose junto a Butch dejando solo al castaño.

-Entonces ese es el novio de Kaoru- se dijo a si mismo Romeo.

-Si y su primo de sangre- dijo una castaña saliendo de la oscuridad.

-¿Estas segura que este plan no le hará daño a nadie?-

-Estoy segura, solo me vengare de ella por obligar a mi Butchy a que me rechazara- dijo la castaña esto último con una sonrisa malvada.

Los azabaches subieron a la motocicleta de Butch y condujeron hasta llegar a una parte alta del pueblo, donde se veía hermoso el pueblo desde ese lugar, Kaoru se sentó debajo de un viejo y seco árbol viendo la hermosa vista siendo seguida por Butch recordando un hermoso momento.

_Se encontraba un azabache de 13 años sentado debajo de un árbol seco dibujando a una pequeña azabache de 11 años quien se encontraba admirando la vista que se podía ver desde ahí._

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kaoru._

_-Te dibujo- dijo sonriendo el azabache._

_-¡Quiero ver!- dijo Kaoru sonriendo, el azabache le mostro el dibujo, el dibujo estaba exactamente como es Kaoru la azabache se sorprendió al ver el dibujo- Wow dibujas muy bien._

_-No es para tanto- dijo Butch rascándose la cabeza, pero en eso Kaoru se desmaya y cae al piso inconsciente, el azabache corre hacia ella y se la llevo cargando hasta casa de su abuela donde se encontraba Saeko, la madre de Kaoru._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Kaoru despertándose._

_-Gracias a dios que despertaste- dijo Saeko abrazando a su hija._

_-Mama, en mi corazón se que siempre podre confiar en t, de ahora en adelante lo dejo todo en tus manos, siento haberte preocupado tantas veces.- dijo Kaoru abrazando más fuerte de a Saeko._

_Las dos hablaron un rato, y Saeko dejo descansar un poco a Kaoru. Mientras un azabache esperaba afuera de la puerta- Butch, si algo me pasa por favor cuida de mi Kaoru- dijo Saeko seriamente a Butch mientras este solo asentía con la cabeza._

-¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y veíamos las estrellas?- pregunto la azabache.

-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?- contesto Butch volteando a ver a la azabache.

-Me equivoque….. si hay alguien que me puede hacer brillar… y ese eres tu- dijo Kaoru viendo a Butch a los ojos.

Al oír esto solo sonrió y abrazo fuertemente a Kaoru. Los azabaches se quedaron dormidos debajo del árbol hasta que amaneció.

-¡Mierda!- grito Kaoru al ver que era de mañana despertando al azabache.

-¡Porque tanto ruido?- pregunto adormilado Butch.

-¡Ya amaneció!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Los azabaches se subieron a la motocicleta dirigiéndose hacia la casa de su abuela, sin esperar lo que pasaría.

Al llegar entraron por el pasillo que conducía hacia la sala, Kaoru y Butch pudieron visualizar a Momoko y a Miyako no muy felices, entraron a la sala y pudieron ver que se encontraba su abuela, Hiro y Saewko, los padres de Butch, y a Héctor y Ale, sus tíos todos muy serios, Kaoru tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.

-Butch- dijeron los padres de Butch.

-Kaoru- dijeron los tíos de los azabaches.

-Por favor siéntense- dijo la abuela seriamente.

**Pau: ROLY POLY ROLY ROLY POLY! TADA! hasta aqui la dejo espero que les haya gustado**

**Miyako: ¿Que pasara con Kaoru y Butch?¿Que es lo que hacen sus familiares?**

**Boomer: esto y mucho mas descubranlo en nuestro proximo capitulo**

**Romeo: DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Pau: hola! perdonen por no poder subir el capi antes_**

**_Kaoru: en fin esperamos que les guste la conti_**

**_Momoko: Las Demasshitta! Powerpuff Girls Z no le pertenece a Pau_**

**_Kaoru(18 años)_**

**_Butch(20 años)_**

**_Momoko(22 años)_**

**_Brick(24 años)_**

**_Boomer(18 años)_**

**_Miyako(17 años)_**

"Dicen que va a mejorar cuando el tiempo pase, dicen que la piel nueva crecerá y sanara, pero ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Por qué mis lágrimas aumentan a medida que pasa el tiempo?"

Los azabaches se sentaron en el sofá, mientras Miyako y Momoko salían del lugar, reino el silencio en el lugar hasta que uno de los azabache decidí interrumpir.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Butch.

-¿Por qué son novios? ¡Que no saben que inmoral es! -dijo la madre de Butch.

-¡Que pensaran de nosotros ahora!- dijo la abuela de los azabaches.

-¡¿Desde cuándo son novios?!- pregunto el padre de Butch.

-¡Kaoru no sabes que decepcionada hubiera estado tu madre si te viera así!- dijo esto la madre de Butch haciendo que Kaoru dejara caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos haciendo enojar a Butch.

-¡Callaos ya!- grito enfurecido el azabache- Miren no lo hicimos apropósito sino nos enamoramos simplemente… yo amo a Kaoru y mi amor fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo….. Y no la dejare ir fácilmente así que pueden tratar de separarnos pero nunca lo conseguirán- dijo el azabache esto último abrazando a Kaoru.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a….-no pudo terminar de hablar la madre de Butch ya que fue interrumpida.

-Está bien….. Váyanse a bañar y a cambiarse mientras procesamos lo ocurrido- dijo la tía Ale entonces Kaoru subió a su cuarto y Butch salió hacia su casa.

-Pff ¿Qué piensan al respecto?- pregunto el tío Héctor.

-Tenemos que separarlos sin duda alguna, así se les olvidara esa ideíta de novios siendo primos- dijo el padre de Butch.

-Ale tú debes de llevarte a Kaoru contigo- dijo la abuela.

-Está bien madre pero antes tendré que hablar con Butch- dijo la tía Ale.

_En un parque lleno de juegos, se encontraba una azabache de 13 años triste en un columpio susurrando- Estúpido Oshima…. Estúpido amor….. Estúpido estúpido- entonces la azabache pudo sentir una presencia detrás de ella, volteo y pudo ver a un Butch de 15 años._

_-¿Por qué susurras cosas?- pregunto Butch._

_-Por nada…..- dijo Kaoru seriamente._

_-Claro que no te pasa algo ¿Qué es?- pregunto Butch._

_-Es el estúpido de Oshima….. Tiene novia….. Y no soy yo…. Ese maldito me ilusiono y me hiso pensar que él podía salir con alguien como yo- dijo entristecida la azabache mientras Butch se sentó en el columpio que estaba alado de ella._

_-Sabes sé que ahora duele mucho, pero con el tiempo estarás bien, incluso si hay una cicatriz, no hay tal cosa como una cicatriz que no se cure- dijo Butch tomando de la mano a Kaoru._

_En eso pasa Oshima con su novia, cuando Kaoru los ve empezó a llorar y Butch al ver esto se paró del columpio camino hacia Oshima y le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo con sangre saliendo de su nariz, Oshima le devolvió el golpe al azabache y empezaron a responder y a seguir golpeando, al terminar la pelea Butch termino vencedor pero con unas cuantas heridas fuertes, se encamino el azabache hacia Kaoru que estaba impresionada de lo que había pasado._

_-Ven se está haciendo tarde- dijo el azabache extendiéndole la mano a Kaoru para irse._

_-Estas lastimado- dijo viendo las cortadas en los brazos de Butch._

_-No es nada estaré bien- dijo el azabache sonriéndole._

_Entonces Kaoru se paró del columpio abrazando fuertemente a Butch- gracias… de verdad gracias- susurro mientras salían lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos._

_-No es nada mi pequeña- dijo el azabache correspondiéndole el abrazo._

-Butch tenemos que hablar- dijo la morena de ojos morados.

-¿Qué quieres Mary?- dijo fríamente Butch.

-Ya que terminaste con tu noviesucha esa podríamos empezar de nuevo y no se tal vez ser novios- dijo Mary.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Kaoru! Ella es mucha mujer a comparación tuya-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?!-

-Me atrevo y es la verdad-dijo el azabache alejándose de la morena cuando de repente suena su celular- Bueno… si….. ¿¡Que haga que?!... no lo hare….. Pff está bien…. Lo hare…..-dijo el azabache pensativo.

- En la habitación de Kaoru-

Sonó el celular de Kaoru- Bueno… ¡Butch!...¿en el parque?... Está bien ahí te veo….- colgó la azabache felizmente mientras salía de la casa de su abuela dirigiéndose al parque donde la esperaba Butch, cuando llego vio a al azabache serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada la azabache.

-Kaoru… yo… lo siento no puedo seguir así…. Contigo- dijo el azabache dejando a Kaoru con los ojos abiertos- Por favor.. No regreses y déjame, no me busques y sigue tu vida, de haberte amado no me arrepentiré, solo verte con los buenos recuerdos.

**_Pau: Tada! hasta aqui les dejo la conti espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Miyako: ¿Que sucedera con Butch y Kaoru ahora?¿Porque habra hecho eso Butch?_**

**_Boomer: esto y mucho mas descubranlo en nuestro proximo capitulo_**

**_Momoko: DEJEN REVIEWS!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pau: Konishiwa! hermosa gente! perdonen de verdad por tardarme tanto lo que pasa es que tuve muchos examens y tuve cursos para la prepa**

**Kaoru: es cierto esta vez no estuvo de flojonaza**

**Butch: por fin mis admiradoras podran verme:D**

**Kaoru: Idiota.. ellas te leen no te ven**

**Butch:No me digas idiota... idiota**

**Pau: Bueno en fin las Demashitta! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen solo la historia**

_**Se encontraba un niño de 8 años caminando hacia el templo Yamada, cuando de repente vio a una azabache de 6 años trepada a un árbol de cerezo mientras sostenía a un pequeño gatito gris de ojos verdes.**_

_**-¿Qué haces haya arriba?- le pregunto el niño, pero la azabache no le respondió- Kaoru, ¿Qué no te dijo la abuela que no te treparas a los arboles si aún no te sabes bajar de ellos?**_

_**-Si pero Butch ¿cómo querías que dejara a este pobre gatito aquí arriba?- respondió Kaoru mientras hacia un puchero.**_

_**Butch simplemente bufo y se subió al árbol donde se encontraba la azabache- Anda súbete a mi espalda si no quieres quedarte aquí- entonces Kaoru se fue delicadamente subiendo hacia la espalda de Butch y se aferró a el junto al gatito, el azabache sentir que Kaoru se aferraba a él, empezó a bajarse del árbol, dejo a la azabache en el piso junto al gatito.**_

_**-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?- pregunto la azabache.**_

_**-El abuelo siempre decía que no hay coincidencias en la vida, nacer, morir, matar, salvar, nada es casualidad.- dijo Butch.**_

_**-Entonces ¿Por qué nos afecta tanto lo que nos pasa?-**_

_**-No lo sé pequeña…. No lo sé- dijo el azabache mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Kaoru.**_

-Listo….. Espero que estés contento- dijo el azabache enfurecido y a la vez triste.

-Muy bien hecho pequeño Butch- dijo un señor alto de ojos verdes, moreno, alto, no muy bien vestido con una chava más joven que él.

-No me digas pequeño, idiota… no puedo creer que le hagas esto a tu propia hija-

-Es por su bien y más te vale que no le digas a nadie de esto sino ya sabes que le pasara a Miyako, Momoko y en especial a Kaoru, entendiste sobrino-

-Si tío-

-¿Ya nos podemos ir de este pueblucho cariño?- dijo la chava que se encontraba abrazando al tío de Butch.

-Si claro cariño- respondió el señor mientras salía del lugar, entonces Butch empezó a desquitarse con todo lo que había en esa habitación mientras recordaba esas palabras.

_**-¿Bueno?-contesto el azabache**_

_**-Butch, soy tu tío el padre de Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru-**_

_**-¿Qué quiere?-**_

_**-Quiero que dejes a Kaoru**_

_**-¡¿Qué quiere que?!... Ni loco dejaría a la persona que más amo-**_

_**-Entonces no me dejas otra elección… si no dejas a Kaoru tendré que matarla y no solo a ella sino a Miyako y a Momoko-**_

_**-¡¿Cómo puede ser capaz de poder matar a sus propias hijas?!¡Es un hijo de mierda!-**_

_**-Si di lo que quieras, pero en cualquier puedo mandar a que las maten-**_

_**-Pff….¿Que quiere que haga?**_

_**-Buen niño, lo primero que hagas es terminar con Kaoru-**_

_**-No puedo hacer eso tan fácil, no puedes terminar con la persona que amas en un solo día-**_

_**-Claro que sí, invéntale algo o dile algo yo que sé pero que terminen hoy mismo-**_

_**-Está bien- dijo furioso Butch**_

_**-Y otra cosa Butch-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-No quiero que vuelvas a contactar o acercarte si quiera a Kaoru…. ¿Quedo claro?-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-Muy bien hasta entonces- colgó el teléfono el tío de Butch.**_

_**-Imbécil…- murmuro el azabache.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Kaoru?- pregunto Momoko.

-Me voy sabía desde un principio que no debía volver aquí nunca- dijo la azabache mientras que empacaba sus cosas en su maleta.

-Pero Kaoru, Butch no terminaría contigo por cualquier cosa- dijo Miyako tratando de que su hermana no se fuera.

-No me importa ya….. ¡Me largo de este lugar!-

-¿¡Pero adónde vas?!-preguntaron en unisón.

-A Venezuela… me han dado una beca haya- dijo esto último saliendo del lugar y dirigiéndose a un taxi que se encontraba cerca y se fue rumbo al aeropuerto.

El azabache llega a casa de su abuela, cuando ve a Miyako llorar como si alguien hubiera muerto y a Momoko abrazándola.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?-pregunto confundido Butch.

-Se fue… ¡Se fue por tu culpa!- le grito desesperada Momoko provocando que Miyako llorara más.

-¡Pero si no fue mi culpa!-trato de defenderse el azabache.

-¿Entonces quien fue según tú?- pregunto sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

-Tu padre- dijo seriamente el azabache.

**Pau: Voila! Monsier et Madmuasel espero que les haya gustado**

**Boomer: ¿Que occurira ahora que Kaoru se fue? ¿Volvera? ¿Como reaccionaran las chicas ahora que saben que fue su padre?**

**Brick: Todo esto y mucho mas descubranlo en nuestro proximo capitulo**

**Miyako y Momoko: DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pau: HOLA! lamento encerio lamento tanto haber tardado es que no encontraba inspiracion y pensaba dejar la historia asi pero luego conoci a una chava canadiense llamada danielle y me dijo que debia seguirle y me ayudo a saber como asi que agradescanle a danielle**_

_**Kaoru: nos ibas a dejar asi! que horrible eres!**_

_**Butch: y mas dejandome como el malo! te pasas!**_

_**Pau: ya se! pero ahora en adelante ya no volvera a pasar lo promento en fin las Demashitta Powerpuffgirls Z no me pertenecen solo la historia**_

"¿Sientes la brisa?, entonces esa soy yo, agarrándome fuertemente de tu mano, yo estaré siempre a tu lado."

Esas palabras…..esas palabras me las solía decir mama. Cada vez que me sentía sola y triste ella siempre estaba conmigo…. Pero ahora ya no está.- pensaba una azabache mientras caía un par de lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Jamaica esperando su avión, el cual la llevaría aún mejor lugar o bueno eso pensaba la azabache, en eso llego una señora de no más de 40 años, tenía el pelo largo de color rosa, ojos amarillos y tez blanca, traía puesto un vestido blanco con unas valerinas del mismo color, se sentó a lado de ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la señora.

-Sí, estoy bien.- dijo Kaoru limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Hola, me llamo Murasaki Fujita.- dijo la señora con una cálida sonrisa.

-Kaoru, Kaoru Matsubara- dijo la azabache devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Matsubara? ¿La hija de Saeko Matsubara?-

-Sí, ¿Cómo sabe a mi madre?-

-Cariño, ella fuimos mejores amigas en la secundaria, ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Se casó con Otani? ¡Claro que se casó con el! Si tú eres su hija ¿no?-

-Aaammm…..disculpe ¿Quién es Otani?- pregunto confundida Kaoru.

-¡Oh dios se me había olvidado por completo! ¿Qué tonta soy! ¿Tu madre se encuentra aquí? Me matara si se entera.-

-Mi madre….. Murió hace 5 años.- dijo Kaoru tratando de que no salieran lágrimas.

-¡Dios! No….. No puede ser… Saeko…. No- dijo Murasaki consternada y triste mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-¡Mi padre!- grito sorprendida una pelirroja.

-Pero… mi padre no sabe nada de nosotras desde que nos dejó de eso se aseguró mama- dijo Miyako sorprendida- ¿Cómo es posible después de 14 años?

-Yo sé cómo….-dijo un castaño de orbes morados entrando a la habitación captando la atención de los tres jóvenes.

-¿Romeo? Pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto sobresaltado Momoko.

-Y...yo…. no fue mi intención…. Solo quería proteger a Kaoru- decía Romeo mientras Butch lo agarraba de la comisura de la camisa del castaño y lo golpeaba contra una pared.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?!- grito enojado Butch.

-Ahí bájale dos rayitas o te explico con manzanas- dijo Romeo mientras se zafaba del azabache y se iba a sentar en el sofá.- Lo que paso fue...

Se encontraba una morena, de cabello castaño y orbes morados en un restaurante con un señor ya grande, quien era el padre de Kaoru, se encontraban sentados en una mesa agarrados de la mano y tomando una copa de champaña.

-Amor, ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- pregunto la morena.

-Si cariño, Butch jamás volverá a ver a Kaoru en su vida.- dijo sonriéndole el señor- Pero… Sakura ¿Para que los quieres separados si me tienes a mí?

-Es solo por venganza- dijo Sakura mientras le acariciaba la pierna al señor con su pie- Pero ahora solo te daré tu recompensa- dijo esto último dándole un beso apasionado.

-Disculpe señora Murasaki… me podría decir ¿quién es Otani?- pregunto curiosa Kaoru.

-Otani… era el prometido de tu madre cuando estábamos en la media superior.- dijo la señora Murasaki.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendida la azabache.

-Sí, fue cuando estábamos en el último año de secundaria cuando comenzó todo…-

_**Pau: ya se lo que van a decir! que! nos dejas con una miseria despues de haberlas hecho esperar! pues si y perdon:(**_

_**Miyako: ¿Que ocurrira ahora que Romeo ha confesado? ¿Kaoru volvera? ¿Que paso entre Saeko y Otani?**_

_**Romeo: osea hagan click y minimisense!**_

_**Pau: ok no.-.**_

_**Boomer: descubranlo en el proximo capitulo**_

_**Butch: DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


End file.
